sin cargo de conciencia
by rozen27
Summary: cuando crees que viejos sentimientos han que dado por fin enterrados y las heridas del pasado han sanado, algo llega para demostrarte que quizas esos sentimientos estan mas vivos que nunca, es que los errores del pasado no han sido suficientes o simplemente nos empeñamos en tener algo que esta tentadoramente prohibido.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

La lluvia caía a cantaros en la academia Cross mientras el joven Zero llegaba de una de sus tantas misiones , había pasado un año desde aquel día y mas sin embargo no había día en que no pensara en ese instante

Yuuki te perseguiré y si te vuelvo a encontrar te matare

Te estaré esperando Zero…

Por esa razón justamente era que la mayoría de las veces prefería estar ocupado en misiones de la asociación, para así evitar pensar y por consecuente recordar, que las heridas no sanadas volvieran a sentirse en carne viva. Se dirigió a su cuarto en silencio, sin encontrarse con nadie por lo que agradecía que fuera el periodo vacacional de la academia, lo cual le daba algo de paz y tranquilidad, tomo una ducha y después se recostó en su cama con la vista clavada en el techo cerro los ojos y suspiro profundamente pues muy en lo recóndito de su ser seguía guardando la esperanza de que ella volviese "otra ves pensando en ella " replico su subconsciente " si volviese seria con ese maldito", pero que estoy diciendo "ella no volverá". Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina , tomo un vaso de agua y disolvió una pastilla de sangre, pues en este ultimo tiempo el único beneficio que le había traído la partida de Yuuki y todo lo que antes paso era que su cuerpo ya aceptaba las pastillas de sangre por lo que su vida ya no dependía de alguien mas a parte de el

Estoy segura de que no se compara con el sabor de la sangre ¿cierto? Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

¿María?

No podía dormir dijo esta tomando una vaso de agua y disolviendo también una pastilla de sangre

¿Que haces aquí no deberías de estar en casa?

Mis padres no iban a estar y no quería quedarme sola con los sirvientes , me aburriría, así que le pedí al director quedarme.

Seguro no se negó, dijo dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

Pues en este ultimo tiempo María era la única perteneciente a la clase nocturna que se había quedado y había tenido que integrarse a la clase diurna, lo cual había hecho muy bien y sin ningún trabajo, lo cual así pensar que tal vez los humanos y los vampiros si tenían una oportunidad de tener una convivencia pacifica

¿Y tú tampoco podías dormir zero-kun?

Solo tenia sed dijo tomándose el vaso de un solo trago

Hmp.. supongo que has tenido mucho trabajo

Buenas noches dijo dándose la vuelta sin contestar a su pregunta.

Cuando llego a su cuarto nuevamente no tardo en meterse a la cama y quedarse profundamente dormido, mientras la lluvia seguía a las afueras de este. En la oscuridad una silueta pareció desprenderse de esta se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras observaba como el pecho del muchacho subía y bajaba apaciblemente, no resistió mas, con la yema de sus dedos rozo su rostro deteniéndose en la comisura de sus labios para luego seguir su camino hasta el principio del tatuaje que tenia en el cuello, justo donde esa mujer lo había mordido, lo acaricio levemente , luego se acerco mas a su cuello tanto que su aliento golpeaba en la piel del muchacho, pero este no parecía darse por enterado pues había sido un día pesado; se acerco aun mas un par de colmillos hicieron su aparición , un relámpago ilumino la habitación seguido de un trueno estremecedor , este ser clavo sus colmillos en el cuello del chico haciendo que soltara un pequeño quejido pero sin despertar, el ser el empezó a drenar lentamente su sangre y saboreando cada gota .

Un carro color negro se estaciono frente a la academia , la persona que venia dentro abrió la puerta y saco lentamente un gran paraguas para cubrirse de la lluvia que no parecía dar tregua , observo por unos instantes la entrada a la academia fue entonces que el recuerdo de la ultima vez que había estado ahí se hizo presente , con una sonrisa nostálgica avanzo hacia dentro , llego a la oficina del director que ya la esperaba

Yuuki-chan dijo el director llorando a mares de felicidad, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo que la tomo por sorpresa

A mi también me da gusto verte

Oh mi niña no sabes como te ha extrañado este viejo , además creo que estas mas hermosa que nunca o ¿no? Yagari voltio hacia el cazador que ya hacia a lado de su escritorio viendo con total desaprobación la escena que estaba protagonizando el director Cross

¿Y a que se debe exactamente tu visita? Dijo este con tono seco en su voz

Es por razones de seguridad el director ya ha sido informado por Kaname-sama ¿

¿Cierto?

¡Ah! Llámame papa decía chillando este

¿Desde cuando lo sabias?

Eso no importa dijo el director cambiando de tono de voz

Voy a quedarme un tiempo aquí

Ya veo , ¿Kuran no ha venido contigo? Pregunto el cazador dirigiéndose a Yuuki

No el esta encargándose del problema dijo Yuuki

Bueno yagari puedes mostrarle a Yuuki-chan su cuarto

¿Que? Dijo este fulminándolo con la mirada

Bueno Yuuki-chan es nuestra invitada así que la trataremos bien dijo con cierto tono de molestia en su voz, se quedo observándolo por un instante y luego dio media vuelta

Vamos dijo yagari a regañadientes abrió la puerta para que salieran , pero Yuuki se detuvo a medio camino y voltio hacia el director

Respecto a la habitación podría ser la misma que tenia cuando estudiaba aquí, no habrá problema debido a que el periodo vacacional a dado inicio en la academia a dado inicio

El asintió y antes de que diera media vuelta

Ah por cierto bienvenida a casa Yuuki – chan estoy seguro de que a Zero-kun le dará mucho gusto verte.

No lo creo dijo mientras una fugaz sonrisa pasaba por su rostro

Ella y yagari salieron de la habitación

No es necesario que me acompañe conozco el camino

Mas vale que te mantengas al margen y alejada de los problemas

Si se refiere a Zero creo que no será posible

¿No te basta todo el daño que ya le has hecho?

Ella no contesto y se dio la vuelta

Voy a estarte vigilando dijo cuando esta le dio la espalda

Un sin fin de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente cuando entro en su vieja habitación, se sentía tan calidad y acogedora , que aun le parecía verse platicando con yori antes de irse a patrullar con Zero "Zero" volvió a repetir en su mente " ¿Que diría de su regreso?" " ¿Acaso la habría perdonado?" no , era la respuesta mas segura probablemente podría la misma cara que puso cuando Kaname despertó su naturaleza vampírica, se acerco a la ventana la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza sobre esta se encontró preguntándose si tendría el valor de enfrentarlo después de tanto tiempo de que se había marchado con el ser que mas odiaba en este mundo " ¿seria capaz de olvidar?". Dio un gran suspiro un relámpago ilumino la habitación seguido de un tueno estremecedor .

El sol ilumino la habitación de Zero pegándole justo en la cara haciendo que pusiera una mano enfrente de ella para evitar el paso de la luz, se levanto perezosamente para cerrar las cortinas y evitar que siguiera pasando el sol , en el camino de regreso a la cama sentía como su cuello dolía, quizás había dormido en una mala posición o simplemente estaba cansado, se tomo este con la mano para tratar de aliviar el dolor, para luego vestirse y bajar al comedor pues ahora no tenia trabajo por hacer , así que lo ocuparía en descansar si eso era posible.

Yuuki se levanto muy temprano y se dirigió al comedor donde el director permanecía atareado preparando el desayuno , ella se recargo en el marco de la puerta viéndolo venir de un lado a otro dentro de la cocina y esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica

"como en los viejos tiempos" decía en su mente, por un momento le dieron ganas de regresar a ese entonces, pero que decía eso era absurdo si no es que imposible pues por mas que uno quiera si hay algo que no se puede regresar es el tiempo por una simple razón la vida tiene que continuar

Cuando el director se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yuuki le dedico una enorme sonrisa

El desayuno ya esta casi listo Yuuki-chan

Esperare en el comedor dijo dando media vuelta

Cuando estuvo ahí sentada en la mesa en las que tantas veces había compartido el desayuno con Zero y el director , se quedo ausente pensando en este primero en algún momento tendría que enfrentarlo de nuevo , _pero estaría lista para ello, el estaría listo para verla después de tanto tiempo pensaba mientras miraba hacia la ventana " seria mejor si me dejara de hacer tantas preguntas la respuestas vendrán por si solas cuando lo tenga enfrente. _De pronto se oyeron pasos la puerta se abrió y pudo verlo ahí de pie junto a la puerta con el rostro frio y sin expresión mas sin embargo en sus ojos había un deje de sorpresa por un buen rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada y se limitaron a mirase como no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían

¿Que hace aquí? Logro decir por fin con la voz mas fría que podía tener

¡Oh¡ Zero-kun llegas a tiempo para desayunar con Yuuki-chan voltio a ver a uno y a otro al ver que ninguno decía nada y solo se limitaba a observarse de una manera que hacían que el aire se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

"¿Que demonios hacia ahí?, ¿Porque había vuelto?, ¿Donde estaba kaname? ¿Acaso había vuelto con ella? Montones de preguntas se a golpearon en la mente de Zero pero ninguna logro salir por su boca, solo se limito a mirarla fijamente mientras intentaba hacerse a la idea que lo que estaba ante sus ojos era la verdadera Yuuki y no otro truco que su mente le estaba jugando

Vamos Zero-kun acércate dijo el director poniendo especial entusiasmo en su tono de voz

Zero.. dijo con un hilo de voz Yuuki.

El pareció salir de su trance y se acerco a la mesa sentándose justo enfrente de ella. Sabía que tenia que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano pero nunca creyó que seria tan pronto decía Yuuki para sus adentros. El director se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cocina por los platos de comida , entonces el aire se sintió aun mas pesado por el silencio prolongado por ambos sin atreverse a ver a la cara nuevamente , el director volvió a aparecer esta vez con dos tazones de comida y sonrío al verlos a los dos ahí sentados

Quizás ahora que Yuuki-chan va a quedarse por un tiempo tengamos mas desayunos familiares dijo el director alegremente

No somos familia te lo he dicho miles de veces , dijo Zero molesto para luego levantarse abruptamente de la mesa y salir del comedor

Zero- kun dijo el director pero este ya no lo escucho

Estaba claro que no estaba feliz de verla , pero era razonable después de todo no esperaba que la recibiera con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo como lo hizo el director , sin embargo tendría que aclarar algunas cosas que habían quedado pendientes desde la ultima vez que se vieron mas si iba a pasar un tiempo ahí.

Zero caminaba errante por el bosque hasta que se detuvo agitado al pie de un árbol

¿Porque? ¿Porque? No dejaba de repetirse para si mientras su respiración se normalizaba , eso quería decir que también había vuelto, el pero si así era porque no estaba con ella sacudió la cabeza en un afán de aclarar sus ideas mas sin embargo sentía una serie de sentimientos encontrados que no lograba describir pues por una parte fue como un alivio volver a verla pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan molesto pues sabia que esa ya no era Yuuki su compañera su aliada la persona de la que el se había enamorado, sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas al momento que las ultimas palabras que había cruzado con ella y la promesa que le hizo se hacían mas latentes al igual que un sin fin de recuerdos que durante este ultimo año había tratado de enterrar en lo mas recóndito de su ser . después de estar un buen rato sentado al pie del árbol tratando de atar cabos concluyo que lo mejor era tomar su distancia.

Yuuki se levanto de golpe de la silla del comedor pues le rondaba la cabeza la idea y entre mas vueltas le daba mas se convencía que lo mejor era hablar con Zero

Yuuki-chan fue lo ultimo que pudo decir el director antes de que desapareciera por la puerta

Yuuki se encontró con María en la entrada del edificio

Yuuki dijo seria esta

María dijo esta respondiendo con una leve sonrisa

¿Has visto a Zero?

A ella no le sorprendió que preguntara por Zero , se lo pensó un instante para contestar

Creo que iba en dirección al bosque

Gracias y salió por la puerta , María observo por un instante como desaparecía entre la arboleda

¿Ha que habrá venido? Dijo para si y luego dio media vuelta

Yuuki no tardo mucho en encontrar a Zero al pie de un árbol con los ojos cerrados mas no parecía que estuviera dormido

¿A que has venido? Dijo en un tono frio y abriendo sus ojos para encararla. Ella no sabia bien que decir pues por una parte no sabia si se refería a ¿ porque lo había seguido? o ¿porque estaba en la academia?

Ha arreglar las cosas entre nosotros dijo por fin

No hay nada que arreglar dijo poniéndose en pie y recargándose en el árbol

A esto es a lo que me refiero

El no dijo nada y desvió su mirada hacia un lado mientras ella la clavaba en el piso tratando de encontrar las palabras

Bueno… si es todo dijo dando media vuelta para irse

Lo siento, dijo con un hilo de voz, Yuuki

¿Porque te disculpas?

Por todo Zero dijo esta vez viéndolo de frente – se que soy la persona a la que menos quieres ver o escuchar pero..

Te equivocas

Ella se sorprendió de oír esto pero no era mentira había otra persona a la que no quería ver ni en pintura Kuran Kaname mas sin embargo si ella estaba ahí era seguro que no tardaría en encontrárselo .

Zero te propongo algo el se voltio para encararla pues aun permanecía de espaldas - olvidemos el pasado y simplemente continuemos

No es tan fácil , es difícil olvidar cuando el presente esta lleno de fragmentos del pasado

Intentemos llevar entonces una relación menos hostil trato de convencerlo

Como se supone que debería ser nuestra relación yo soy un cazador y tu un vampiro no tiene por que haber cordialidades entre nosotros

Sus palabras eran gélidas y caigan con gran peso sobre Yuuki no había duda estaba realmente herido y lo peor de todo por su causa

Además tu tienes al maldito de Kaname no tienes por que preocuparte por mi

Ella le dedico una mirada dura ante la forma en que se refirió a Kaname pero después se desvaneció pues era comprensible de cierto modo

Eso no tiene nada que ver , porque pensar en personas que no están aquí

A Zero le sorprendió oír que Kaname no había venido con ella pero ¿porque?

Para recordarme mi lugar luego se marcho sin mas, Yuuki se recargo en el árbol donde minutos antes había encontrado a Zero , muy en el fondo sabia que todavía estaba molesto y que quizás jamás volvería a ver la parte amble y protectora de el por lo menos no hacia ella, por que le importaba tanto el hecho de estar bien con el tal vez era hora de empezar a aceptar su rol y empezar a comportarse como tal hacia el

Zero se fue totalmente confundido pues no sabia si sentir rabia o alegría porque ahora la tenia tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos sacudió la cabeza en un afán de ahuyentar esos pensamientos absurdos cuando se tomo con Yagari

Me supongo que ya estas enterado de que Yuuki Kuran a vuelto a la academia dijo este prendiendo un cigarrillo

¿Ha vuelto? Dijo Zero restándole importancia al asunto

Así es, quería hablar contigo , seria mejor si te mantienes alejado de ella

¿Porque? Dijo inconscientemente

Por favor Zero no soy estúpido para no darme cuenta de lo que sentías por esa chica

Tu lo has dicho sentía

Eso tampoco me lo creo, pero en fin quizás su cercanía vuelva a crearte problemas , así que has te un favor y no te acerques demasiado al abismo o caerás en el , dijo en tono de advertencia.

Así el siguió su camino convencido de que tenia que poner distancia entre ellos.

Yuuki estuvo caminando un rato por el bosque pensando en lo sucedido pues sabia que muy en el fondo Zero reaccionaria así por lo que su subconsciente le replico un "te lo dije" pero quizás no todo estaba perdido encontraría la forma de arreglar las cosas, de vuelta a la academia se encontró con María de nueva cuenta

Puedo hablar contigo un momento Yuuki

Si claro dijo esta algo preocupada por el tono tan serio que María había utilizado

¿Creí que no había ningún alumno en la academia?

No quería estar sola en casa

Hmp

Pero hay otra razón por la que también me he quedado, hizo una pausa y tomo aire para continuar – Zero..

¿Zero? Pregunto sorprendida por la respuesta

Si en este ultimo tiempo he convivido mucho con el y .. hizo otra pausa sin atreverse a continuar , un halo de nostalgia paso por el rostro de Yuuki al imaginarse que María había estado mas cerca de el en esos momentos en los que se sentía destrozado, por ella, pero aun mas importante ella estuvo ahí con el, que decía Zero era libre de estar con quien el quisiera se reprendió mentalmente.

Y creo que he llegado a sentir algo por el , algo mas que amistad decía María jugando con sus manos nerviosamente y mirando hacia el frente

¿El lo sabe?

¡No! Aun no

No me lo tomes a mal pero porque me lo cuentas a mi

Porque se lo que sentías o sientes por el además eres lo mas cercano a una amiga para mi

No es como si tuvieras que pedirme permiso para decirle lo que sientes, yo no siento nada por el… no de ese tipo, yo tengo a Kaname ahora.

Si pero

No te sientas mal, me alejare si tu me lo pides después de todo es lo mejor dijo esto mas para si que para María como tratando de convencerse de que realmente era lo mejor.

No tienes que hacerlo después de todo no tienes sentimientos por el al menos no de ese tipo ¿verdad?

Si pero así no te estorbare

Porque habrías de estorbarme. Yuuki no contesto solo desvió la mirada- tal vez si tengas tu corazón dividido siempre a estado de esa manera o ¿no?

Pero eso a cambiado

No lo creo, pero no quiero que te alejes no por ahora después de todo eres una persona importante para Zero aunque el no lo quiera admitir "y si logro vencer tu recuerdo aun estando cerca de el sabré que he ganado la guerra y no una simple batalla mas" dijo esto ultimo en un fuero interno.

Tal vez he dejado de ser importante

María no hizo ningún comentario ante la declaración

Deberías decirle lo que sientes

Si eso estado pensando en encontrar la forma y el momento adecuado dijo sonriendo - gracias por escuchar, se paro y se dirigió de vuelta a la academia. El viento soplaba pero ella no parecía estar en paz pues algo en la declaración de María sobre sus sentimientos por Zero la tenia con incertidumbre y a la vez con un deje de desilusión pero ¿porque? Zero tenia derecho a ser feliz aunque no fuera con ella, además María era una buena chica mas sin embargo el solo imaginarse a Zero con una persona que no fuera ella la hacia sentirse angustiada, sacudió la cabeza varias veces para quitarse ese pensamiento de la mente y recordarse que ella estaba con Kaname

Tal vez tu corazón siga dividido resonaron en su mente las palabras de María

Claro que no, se dijo mentalmente y levantándose de la banca para volver a la academia.

La oscuridad pareció despejarse de sus ojos , se encontró caminando por el inmenso bosque con el aire frio en la cara caminaba y caminaba sin rumbo fijo, de repente observo que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal al notar que su pecho y boca también estaban cubiertos por este liquido, una pequeña risa se escucho entre los arboles haciendo eco entre las sombras de este

¿Porque?.. decía una voz tenue a lo lejos siguió caminando en dirección a donde provenía la voz termino llegando a la piscina de la academia, se acerco lo suficiente para ver su reflejo , grandes cantidades de sangre choreaban por las comisura de sus labios y en su pecho había mas de esta además de que su ropa estaba desgarrada como si hubiera sido rota con brutalidad se quedo unos segundos mirando el reflejo que proyectaba en el agua y se aterrorizo de la imagen tan cruda, pues sabia que la sangre que llevaba impregnada no era de el, lo cual lo inquieto aun mas se agacho y con frenesí comenzó a limpiar la sangre de su cara y manos mientras aquella agua se teñía de rojo

¿Porque? Volvía a replicar aquella voz tenue que parecía irse extinguiendo solo que esta vez sonaba aun mas cerca voltio a su lado la silueta de Yuuki estaba ahí parada justo enfrente de el con la mirada vacía permanecía repitiendo porque una y otra vez sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a Zero a la cara si no por el contrario parecía mirar mas allá, cuando un hilo de sangre comenzó ha bajar desde su cien hasta su barbilla, Zero se quedo helado era su sangre, la sangre de Yuuki

Al fin cumpliste tu promesa dijo la silueta de Yuuki, pero que rayos había hecho decía mentalmente Zero retrocedió mirando sus manos con aparente terror, para despertar fuertemente aferrado a las sabanas de su cama y sudando frio, reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba y después de varias respiraciones para calmarse volvió a cerrar los ojos. La silueta de la noche anterior permanecía a la sombra en una esquina de la habitación camuflajeandose con la oscuridad cuando comprobó que se hubo dormido se acerco a el y repitió el mismo ritual de la noche anterior clavo sus colmillos sin delicadeza alguna en el cuello de Zero haciendo que este abriera sus ojos de golpe tratando de inmediato de quitarse de encima a quien sea que estuviera drenando su sangre pues por la oscuridad no podía percibir de quien se trataba, además de que su cara permanecía entre cerrada en su cuello así que solo le quedaba quitárselo de encima pero el le agarro por las muñecas poniéndoselas a nivel de su rostro sin soltar su cuello, para así evitar que se removiera mas y clavo con mas severidad sus colmillos por lo que Zero apretó los dientes tratando de evitar un quejido de dolor, siguió luchando por unos instantes hasta que sus fuerzas empezaron a mermarse y termino quedando inconsciente

Dulces sueños dijo una voz burlona saboreando aun la sangre que había quedado en sus labios, mientras sus ojos miel volvían a la normalidad…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Era temprano cuando Yuuki entro en la habitación de Zero sin siquiera tocar

Sigues teniendo esa mala costumbre de entrar tan inoportunamente dijo la figura del chico sentada en la orilla de la cama agarrándose su cuello; pues le dolía de nuevo, ella se sorprendió al escuchar su voz pues pensaba que quizás estaría dormido aun por ser algo temprano, noto como su mano no dejaba su cuello justo donde llevaba el tatuaje

¿Te duele? Pregunto inconscientemente

El la observo por un instante pero no contesto a la pregunta

¿Porque estás aquí? Dijo fríamente

Ah, es que el director Cross quiere que vayamos a hacer unas compras para el

¿Y no puede hacerlas él? ¿Porque tenemos que ser nosotros? Dijo en tono de molestia no agradándole la idea de pasar más tiempo con Yuuki de lo estrictamente necesario

El tenia algunos asuntos que atender en la asociación de cazadores

Patrañas bufo Zero por lo debajo

Bueno… vas a acompañarme

Por su puesto que no

Dijo que era una orden, pues al parecer el director sabía que Zero se negaría si se lo pedía de manera amable ya que tenía en cuenta que este no quería estar más de lo debido cerca de Yuuki

Hmp, pareció sorprender al joven lo dicho por Yuuki no obstante parecía seguir en su negativa

Vamos Zero no voy a morderte dijo tímida en una especie de broma

Jamás te lo permitiría dijo en tono serio, esto sorprendió a yuuki un poco pero no lo demostró

En fin después de una larga discusión por fin salieron a hacer las compras, mientras Yuuki iba al frente con la lista Zero permanecía un poco atrás cargando las cosas que ya habían comprado, por un momento era como un deja vu, se encontró imaginándose que nada había cambiado que todo era como antes y que su relación con Yuuki no había sido afectada hasta tal punto de tratar de evitarla a como diera lugar , añoro por un instante las ocasiones que ella necesitaba de su protección ,así como el de su cariño para no ser consumido por la obscuridad dentro de su ser , pero el obscuro recuerdo de los meses anteriores se hizo presente cayendo con fuerza sobre el haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Yuuki se detuvo en una pequeña librería a lo que Zero quedo un tanto confundido, paso lentamente por los estantes hasta que por fin se detuvo en uno e intento varias veces alcanzar un libro de color blanco con una pequeña flor de cerezo en su pasta el cual se ubicaba en la parte más alta del estante, el cual le sacaba un buen pedazo , por lo que por más que quería alcanzarlo solo conseguía rozarlo con la yemas de los dedos, dio otro salto más alto sacándolo un poco de donde se encontraba pero en el intento estuvo a punto de caerse pero la mano firme de Zero la sostuvo apoyada contra el estante por unos segundos

¿Zero? Voltio ella sorprendida por su inesperada acción

Tanto problema por un libro y lo bajo fácilmente y se lo entrego en sus manos, fue entonces que Yuuki se percató de cierto olor en el debido a su cercanía , por lo que comenzó a olfatearlo como asegurándose de que realmente el olor viniera de él, pues el aroma era realmente fascinante a lo que Zero reacciono retrocediendo

Hueles … hueles a sangre, tu sangre

No sé a qué te refieres dijo retrocediendo aún mas

Zero acaso…

No, es todo lo que vas a comprar aquí dijo dando media vuelta tomando las compras que había dejado en el suelo para ayudarla

Acaso alguien se estaba alimentado de él, pero quien o acaso volvió a lastimarse a sí mismo pensó con preocupación Yuuki después de unos segundos camino de tras de el hacia la caja y luego hacia la salida, aun en sus pensamientos

¿Es todo lo de la lista o aún falta más?

Hmp

Que si es todo volvió a repetir con molestia

Si creo que si

Volvamos entonces, ella asintió, en el camino ninguno de los dos habían hablado pues iban demasiado metidos en sus propios pensamientos por una parte Yuuki pensaba una y otra vez porque Zero olía a sangre pensaba en un sin fin de probabilidades pero ninguna se le hacía realmente lógica como para que el permitiera que sucediera, en cambio Zero solo quería que esto terminara pues quería volver a poner distancia entre los dos pues situaciones como estas hacían que una pequeña parte de su ser deseara que las cosas fueran como antes e hiciera caso omiso de el sin fin de impedimentos que evitaban que eso ocurriera.

Ya estando en casa fueron a dejar las compras a la cocina pues la mayoría de estas eran víveres, Zero se disponía a salir de ahí cuando Yuuki lo tomo por el brazo a lo que el voltio extrañado por la acción

Zero ¿alguien ha estado alimentándose de ti? Espeto

No sé de qué estás hablando dijo apartando su mano de su antebrazo con la propia esta era la segunda vez que la tocaba, su piel después de tanto tiempo se sentía tan suave y calidad a la vez, poso por unos segundos su mirada en la unión breve entre sus manos como recordando y admirando algo en ellas, lo que puso a Yuuki un poco incomoda, porque no sabía exactamente

O acaso te has estado lastimando a ti mismo, todavía tienes sed dijo esta aferrándose nuevamente a su mano con aparente preocupación

No dijo desviando la mirada

Me entere que tu cuerpo ya acepta las pastillas de sangre, pero quizás no es suficiente dijo acercándose un paso más hacia el acortando la distancia que los separaba- quizás yo podría…y siguió acercándose hasta estar a centímetros, pues de alguna forma el olor a sangre en su piel hacia que deseara beberla por dios desde cuando no bebía sangre iba alzar su manos para abrazarlo y sentirlo aún más cerca pero se detuvo dándose una bofetada mental , por lo que casi estuvo a punto de hacer

¿Qué haces? Dijo Zero contrariado por su actitud

Nada lo lamento dijo apartándose súbitamente de su espacio personal

Nadie ha estado bebiendo de mi sangre, mintió, ni tampoco me herido a propósito si eso te deja más tranquila dijo serenamente

Pero ese olor

Quizás tu propia sed hablando ¿hace cuanto que no tomas sangre? Y salió de la habitación, ella tomo un vaso de agua y saco de su bolsillo las tabletas de sangre, disolvió una, bebiendo el líquido rápidamente- ¿ desde cuándo no bebía sangre? Se preguntó "desde hace mucho" pero esa no era razón para casi abalanzarse sobre Zero, realmente deseaba su sangre quizás por su olor tan latente o porque simplemente tenia sed, dio un gran suspiro al momento que negaba con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Zero se preguntaba que había sido eso camino a su habitación, acaso ella pretendía morderlo , "no claro que no ella solo desea la sangre de Kuran" se dijo para sus adentros

Zero-kun dijo la voz de María al encontrarse lo en el pasillo que conducía a su habitación pensó que sería bueno hablar con el

María dijo frio como siempre

¿Darías un paseo conmigo? dijo de repente la chica un poco tímida, Zero dudo por un instante pero luego pensó que no sería mala idea distraer a su mente de todos los pensamientos absurdos que se le habían venido desde su acercamiento con Yuuki

De acuerdo dio media vuelta en dirección contraria a donde se dirigía caminaron por los pasillos de la academia hasta detenerse en uno de los balcones a observar la hermosa vista de los terrenos de la escuela que desde ahí se podían observar, ella se sentó en el borde de este con la mirada puesta en Zero al cual invito acercase después de unos instantes ya que este permanecía al margen solo observando los movimientos de esta

Tal parece que va a llover dijo posando su mirada en las enormes nubes negras del cielo , que Zero ni siquiera había notado

Me supongo que ya te encontraste con Yuuki

Si dijo dando un pequeño suspiro

¿Todavía sientes algo por ella?, el voltio sorprendido por la pregunta pues lo menos quería era hablar de ella y sus sentimientos confusos

No lo sé dijo desviando su mirada al cielo gris sobre ellos

Ella ya no tiene esos sentimientos por ti dijo ella sin contemplaciones

¿A qué viene todo esto? Dijo Zero confundido de no saber a donde quería llegar exactamente

Yo te quiero Zero, mas sin embargo sé que tu corazón aun le pertenece a ella, decía mientras agachaba la mirada

Eso no es verdad dijo alterado haciendo que ella levantara la vista

Entonces déjame intentar ganarme tu corazón, puso su mano en su mejilla, Zero no se resistió, él no sabía que decir ante tales palabras, ella comenzó a acariciar su mejilla y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro a la cara de Zero hasta que estuvo a centímetros y al ver que él no tenía intenciones de apartarse continuo

Por favor déjame intentar desaparecer la sombra que tanto te a tormenta y se acercó más a sus labios dándole un dulce beso que él no correspondió del todo.

Mientras Yuuki observa la escena desde la esquina de una ventana se dio la vuelta rápidamente al observar lo último, camino por los pasillos de la academia, pues no se sentía bien con lo ocurrido ¿pero porque? ¿No quería que Zero fuera feliz? Se preguntaba, además ella fue en parte responsable de lo sucedido pues había alentado a María para que se lo digiera – pero se lo iba a decir de todos modos decía para sus adentros, pero no podía negar que una parte de ella esperaba que Zero la rechazara. "Quizás si le hubiera dicho que sentía algo por él todavía se hubiera podido evitar lo sucedido" se dio una bofetada mental ante tal pensamiento ella ya no sentía nada por el o por lo menos era lo que había tratado de hacerse creer, "ella solo tenía ojos para kaname". Sin darse cuenta había llegado al bosque que se encontraba en los terrenos de la academia y se detuvo a la sombra de un árbol

¿Qué clase de monstruo egoísta soy? Dijo para si

De pronto un ruido la alerto y la saco de sus pensamientos

¿Quién anda ahí? Volvió a oírse otro ruido pero esta vez de otra parte diferente de los alrededores

¡Muéstrate! exigió pero nadie hizo su aparición

Ella se mantenía alerta mirando hacia todas partes pues sabía que había alguien observándola y tenía la impresión de que no era humano, hubo un profundo silencio, de la nada un individuo salto encima de ella tirándola de boca al piso, se voltio rápidamente para encararlo pero este la tomo por el cuello y la volvió a azotar contra el piso una vez más, mostros sus afilados colmillos y acto seguido los clavo con rudeza en su cuello, aunque sabía que se trataba de un nivel E, a pesar de ese hecho no era capaz de sacárselo de encima pues estaba débil por no haber bebido sangre recientemente y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que el hombre tomaba grandes cantidades de su sangre, tenía que hacer algo o la dejaría seca se removió bajo su cuerpo y logro apartarlo de su cuello pero solo para que en esta ocasión la bestia en la que se había convertido este hombre que la observaba con expresión desencajada y demencial , la volviera a morder justo en el antebrazo haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño quejido doloroso, no podía permitir que siguiera bebiendo así de ella como pudo lo arrojo hasta el otro extremo estampándolo contra un árbol y ella se levantó con su sangre a un fluyendo por sus heridas, sentía mareada, observo por un instante al hombre de cabello negro y aspecto desalineado que ya hacía en el suelo, cuando empezó a recuperar la conciencia pudo ver sus ojos carmesí donde ya no había ni una pisca de humanidad y empezó a correr tan rápido como sus fuerzas se lo permitían, se supone que era una vampira pero en este momento se sentía como la presa que está a punto de ser capturada por un depredador , corrió hasta que creyó haberlo perdido pues no se veía detrás de ella, cuando voltio su mirada de nueva cuenta al frente ahí estaba con una expresión demencial y su sonrisa maliciosa mostro sus colmillos una vez más a lo que ella retrocedió tropezando con un rama que la hizo caer al suelo desprotegida, entonces este se abalanzo sobre ella, un fuerte disparo lo atravesó haciéndolo nada ante sus ojos, respiro aliviada y a la vez débil por la sangre que perdía y que había perdido , de entre la arboleda salió un joven de pelo plateado

Zero dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

Se acercó a ella, se agachó y la envolvió en sus brazos haciendo que el olor de su sangre se hiciera más latente, lo cual hizo que se le acelerara el corazón de una forma inexplicable

¿Te encuentras bien? Pregunto al cabo de unos segundos no contesto en cambio dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Zero el la envolvió un poco más con sus brazos pues al parecer el instinto de protegerla a toda costa aún estaba presente y aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente no permitiría que nadie, ni nada le hicieran daño mientras él estuviera con vida tanto que por momentos se olvidaba de que ella le pertenecía a otro y que jamás seria para el mientras esa otra persona existiera en su corazón.

Tenemos que curar esas heridas la levanto del suelo en sus brazos y la llevo al baño donde saco un pequeño botiquín empezó a limpiar la herida de su cuello que era la más grave así como la de su antebrazo como algunas que pequeñas heridas que se había hecho en su huida de ese vampiro en sus piernas .

No tienes que hacer esto dijo ella después de un rato de observar los movimientos de Zero que ya casi había terminado de limpiar la sangre de sus heridas y hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no verse tentado a morderla pues su esencia aun causaba estragos en él aunque no quisiera admitirlo

Es extraño dijo el ignorando lo dicho por Yuuki

¿Qué es extraño? Pregunto contrariada

Creí que si se hacían un herida esta se curaba instantáneamente

Tomo mucha sangre por eso no pudo curarme tan rápido como quisiera dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz, pues también el hecho de que no hubiera tomado sangre le estaba cobrando factura mas no admitiría que tenía sed no por lo menos enfrente de Zero

Es lógico era un nivel E

Ella guardo silencio por un instante pues a pesar de que no la había herido de gravedad si había sentido cierto miedo ante la situación. Zero también quedo en silencio observándola , claramente se veía que estaba débil seguramente por la perdida y falta de sangre , siendo esto último algo que él conocía bastante bien, dudo para hablar pero lo hizo

Toma mi sangre dijo desviando la mirada en apenas un susurro que ella escucho perfectamente lo cual le sorprendió dejándola helada ante tal ofrecimiento …


End file.
